


slipping words

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	slipping words

Ståle beamed as he stood on the top step of the podium, raising a champagne bottle to the large crowd that had watched him becoming Slopestyle Champion again. The crowd cheered ecstatically and Torgeir who had become second couldn't help but smile up at his friend who was jumping up and down. He was just as elated as the younger Norwegian, but he knew this was only Ståles moment to celebrate.  
Ståle looked at his medaille as a reporter trotted out to the podium and put his phone right under Ståle's nose, “This had been incredible Ståle. How did you do that? You had seemed so … sure for winning. Didn't you have any doubts?“ “No doubts.“, Ståle grinned, almost giggling girlishly as the champagne had gone straight to his head, “I have the perfect lucky charm.“ “A lucky charm?“, interest piped up in the eyes of the reporter but Ståle just shrugged, “My Daunenfein.“ “So you won because of a goose? Because of a … ski jumper?“, asked the man and raised an eyebrow quizzically but Ståle gasped and laughed, “NO! First of all he is a duckling. And secondly I won because I am the best! I am Ståle Sandbech!“

After the ceremony Torgeir headed back to their room, avoiding the media as much as possible. The runs had exhausted him and he just wanted … No … He needed a shower, something to eat and a cold beer. He was sitting on his bed, his feet up against the white painted wall and enjoying the long craved ice-cold bear when the door burst open with a pale and wide-eyed Ståle staring down at him, “Torgeir! I did something stupid!“  
“And that is … new?“, asked Torgeir but put the bottle aside and patted the mattress next to him, “Come on, sit down and tell!“ “No!“, Ståle started to pace and buried his hand in his shoulder length hair, “HAVEN'T YOU HEARD ME?!? I DID SOMETHING STUPID!“ “You always do something stupid. So what is different this time?“, Torgeir tried to reason with him but Ståle just stared at him with big blue and almost innocent eyes, “I told the reporter that … I love Daunenfein.“ “OK.“, Torgeir shrugged, “You told that every reporter already… Did you forget? Your little Daunenfein already threaded you with castration … and to tell Ellen not to cook for you anymore ...“ “OK … Maybe I was a bit … more clear … this time ...“, confessed Ståle slowly, “And told them … That Daunenfein is the ...“ Ståle swallowed hard and stared at the rug, his cheeks heating up, “ … Love of my life.“  
“You really told …?“, Torgeir laughed and standing up to face the younger Norwegian, “Oh Ståle … that so brilliantly stupid … Did you work this out alone? Or did you have help? Marcus? Sven? Lars? Tom …?“ “No!“, his cheeks were burning bright red, “I didn't mean to do that! I am not that stupid! I was talking … It just slipped out … somehow!“ “And what will you do now?“, asked Torgeir and dragged Ståle on the bed, “Do you have a plan? Or … any idea?“ “No ...“, the younger one seemed distressed and looked expectantly to Torgeir, “He will kill me ...“ “No. He is going to torture you … to neuter you with some cobblestones and then … if you are lucky … he is going to kill you and bury you somewhere ...“  
“That is not … helpful!“, stated Ståle, fear clearly visible in his blue eyes and Torgeir sighed deeply, “OK … Look. We will find some way to fix that ...“ “How?“, Ståle leant into the embrace of his friend, “I have no idea.“ “Me too.“ Torgeir whispered before he reached for his mobile and called the big brother, „But I think Frode can help ...“.

Half an hour later the elder Sandbech poked his head into the room, a knowing smile on his face, “Torgeir told me what stupid stunt you pulled this time … Luckily I have a plan already.” Ståle stared at him unbelievingly and Torgeir patted his shoulder, “OK, that was my keyword. I take my leave. I think I need something stronger than beer to forget this … revelations. Have fun, Sandbechs.“ He winked but stopped in the door, “But not that much I will have with Marcus ...“

A few minutes later Ståle had finally calmed down and had splashed some water on his burning cheeks. Frode sat down with his brother to explain his plan of action. “So, I assume you don’t want to die just now?“, Frode asked him, fidgeting with his phone and reached out for his brother's mobile as Ståle nodded enthusiastically, „Good … Here's your phone. Now call your Daunenfein.“ “WHAT?“, Ståle was as pale as a ghost and closed his finger almost automatically round the phone, “I can't!“ “You had to.“, stated the elder and grinned, “You are afraid, aren't you? Afraid of your tiny Daunenfein … Awwww!“ “I AM NOT AFRAID!“, Ståle raised his voice but Frode just laughed, “Yeah … We know that … Also, phone him.“ “Why?“, asked Ståle but his brother didn't answered, so he quickly dialled the number he knew by heart, “Daunen ...“  
“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!“, Fanni picked the call up immediately and shouted angrily, “You cum bucket ... You ...” “Anders ...”, Stale tried to calm him down but Anders was not interested in being calmed down by his boyfriend, “YOU PIECE OF SHIT ... HOW DARE YOU? DID YOU LOOSE YOR LAST BRAIN CELL?!?”   
“FANNEMEL!”, quickly Frode had stolen the phone from his brothers and managed the unbelievable and calmed the ski jumper down with one single word, “Would you please listen? We try to minimize the damage ...” “MINIMIZE?!? He fucking told the whole world about us!”, snapped Anders and Stale sighed, “It was true you fucking terrorduckling!” “What did you call me?!? You horny bastard?!?”, countered Anders and Frode sighed, “SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!”  
“Do you want my help?”, he tried again and looked to his younger brother who nodded shortly. Fanni hesitated but in the end he sighed, “Yes ...” “Good. Then listen ... Ståle, you only told them about Daunenfein ...”, but Frode was interrupted by both, “Everybody knows who 'Daunenfein' is!” “You both have Instagram, don't you?”, Frode continued without faltering a single syllable, “You both have to post something ...” “And that will help ... how?”, Stale frowned but Frode just scrolled through his gallery and grinned as he showed a picture to his brother, “Daunenfein and Martin ...” “I know the story ... but ... did I look like a white goose?”, pouted Stale and Fanni snorted unamused, “You have a brain as small as them ...” “And tomorrow you will post a photo together ...”, Frode explained his plan in short words and just earned deep silence.

The next evening Ståle came out of the shower, dried his hair with a small towel and watched Fanni who was sitting on his bed, “Okay. Let's do it ...“ “Mmmmh.“, even one day after the accidentally slip Fanni was angry about it and refused to look at Ståle, “If we must ...“ “You can explain this to the media if you want ...“, Ståle shrugged and let the towel fall, “Or have you changed your mind about a coming out?“ “Let's do it ...“, Fanni sighed, sitting up and kissed Ståle, “But I hate you!“ “I know. You showed it last night … my back is still hurting … Lars will have a field day when he'll see the scratches ...“, Ståle returned the kiss before pulling the ski jumper up, „OK, here we go … Where did you want to take the picture?“ „Balcony ...“, stated Anders and Ståle nodded and followed him out there. He held the camera in front of him and broke into giggles as his Daunenfein tries to keep the most straight face he could muster, „God … I love you, Daunenfein!“  
In the end it was a good photo and Fanni quickly uploaded it with a caption. “I guess he is the love of my life … But only in small … doses. Very small ones ...” „How … charming.“ Ståle laughed as he looked over Anders' shoulder and kissed him, „And will you tell me … how small?“ „As small as your dick … or you brain ...“, Fanni didn't make a move and Ståle pouted, clearly frustrated, „You are a cruel duckling, Daunenfein.“ „Isn't that the reason you love me?“, now Anders was grinning and Ståle shrugged shortly, „Maybe … So … will you show me again how much you hate me?“


End file.
